The Clinical Innovations Group at UCSF meets every Wednesday at 8 AM in the Pediatric surgery/Fetal Treatment Center conference room. The group includes investigators from pediatric surgery (Michael Harrison and colleagues), the combined UC Berkeley/UCSF Bioengineering Program (Shuvo Roy), and the Biomedical Testing Facility (Jenni Buckley), as well as mechanical and electrical engineers from San Francisco State University and the California Maritime Academy, postgraduate students, research fellows, biomedical systems engineers, orthotists, and a wide variety of device developers, prototype makers, manufacturers, and innovators who bring their clinical problems and solutions to the weekly meeting. Over the last five years, many pediatric devices have been designed, refined, engineered, prototyped, tested in animal models, tested in human trials, presented at meetings, published, and marketed. Intellectual property has been secured through the UCSF Office of Technology Management and licensed to start-up device companies and larger medical device companies. The investigators propose to formalize this proven productive enterprise as the UCSF Pediatric Device Consortium under the leadership of Michael Harrison (Pediatric Surgery) and Shuvo Roy (Bioengineering). The infrastructure will support any investigator who has an idea for a novel pediatric device at any stage of development from initial idea to marketing. The investigators have many pediatric device development projects in the pipeline. The following are five proposed portfolio projects: * Magnetic Mini-Mover for pectus excavatum (currently in human trials) * Devices for maintaining patency of the ductus arteriosus in neonates with complex congenital heart disease * Magnamosis for non-invasive intestinal anastomosis (currently in animal trials) * Roboimplant for scoliosis and limb-lengthening (currently in animal trials) * Magnap for obstructive sleep apnea (prototype development and IDE)